tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anubis (Fate/ Fake Prophecy)
"I am the Bane of the Undead, the Keeper of Souls and a Lord of the Sands, heed my might and behold, for I am both death and its master" This fictional version of this character and its illustrations and the story it appears in are the intellectual properties of Duke Statian. A person may use this character in their works by obtaining permission from the creator however ownership remains with the original creator. Please do not edit this page unless it is for grammatical errors. |qualclasses = Caster | height = 252 cm | weight = 280 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Dark grey/ black | eyec = Gold | birthp = Egypt | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = None | likes = Maintaining cemeteries, protecting the dead, star gazing | dislikes = Desecration of the dead, poorly maintained cemeteries | talent = Guiding spirits, hand to hand combat, flower arranging for graves | enemy = Gilgamesh (hard counter), the Dullahan, the Grim Reaper, Necromancers | imagecol = Black and Gold |voice = Similar to that of Rengar from the game League of Legends|image = }} Anubis (also known as the Guardian of the Scales and the Egyptian Lord of the Dead), is the Caster-class Servant of Duke Hargrave in the False Grail War of Fate/ fake prophecy ☀https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11809637/1/Fate-fake-prophecy-An-in-depth-Fate-route) . Anubis is not considered a true Heroic Spirit as he never actually died and remembers everything between summons, however he is bound by many of their regulations. He became trapped within the Throne of Heroes for unknown reasons however it is believed to be related to the invasion of Egypt by the Roman Empire, he is therefore able to be summoned as a normal Servant would because of this even though gods are usually exempt from becoming Heroic Spirits. Profile Identity Anubis is the Ancient Egyptian deity of death and mummification. Originally summoned during the First Dynasty (c. 3100 – c. 2890 BC), Anubis became imprisoned within the Throne of Heroes when the Roman Empire claimed Egypt and banished the resident gods, despite being unable to die and become a true Heroic Spirit. His goal during his summoning in Fate/ fake prophecy (UBW route) is to become anchored to reality again by consuming the souls of six Servants thus giving him enough mana to break the shackles of the Throne of Heroes by summoning his Noble Phantasm which grants him equalized or greater power to his adversary no matter their power level. When summoned, the Scales of Ma'at will grant him nigh omnipotence to defy the Throne of Heroes and destroy it forever so that he may return to his role as guardian of the dead and protect those spirits trapped within. Appearance Anubis is a massive man whose head is that of an intelligent jackal. His ears are large and elongated which makes his height an impressive 2.52 meters. The thin dark grey fur on his head, hands and feet does not stretch to the rest of his lightly tanned body for he is more man than jackal and his torso and upper limbs are that of an incredibly well muscled and toned human male. He wears a shoulder guard made from solid gold on his right shoulder along with a fin shaped vambrace, horned muzzle plate and ankle bangle on his right side, his lower jaw is also protected by a golden jaw plate encompassing the entire mandible. He does not wear this armor/ jewelry on his left side. The only clothes he wears is a simple pair of short black leggings that could be mistaken for modern jeans. He does not have a tail. The only image of Anubis before the False Grail War (which is not a hieroglyph) comes from a tomb explorer's notebook sketch from 1932, where he is purported to have appeared as a guardian spirit within an unidentified pharaoh's tomb. This is debated because recent discoveries found that Anubis had been absent from the world for over 2000 years. The ghost the man saw was likely a mana projection to ward off grave robbers. Personality Anubis is stern and direct, he will speak his mind and will deal in absolutes for most of his actions and words. Despite his seemingly aggressive nature (he is not, he just sounds aggressive) Anubis is not a malicious spirit, in fact he is quite benevolent. As guardian of burial sites, Anubis will take care of any cemetery or other burial site that he sees is lacking or in disrepair, going so far as to steal gardening tools to clean up an overgrown church graveyard during Fate/ Fake Prophecy. Anubis is repulsed by those that meddle with the spirits of the dead, such as necromancers and Heroic Spirits like the Dullahan. He dislikes the Grim Reaper for unknown reasons despite him not being hostile to the dead. Despite having necromancy powers beyond that of almost all other Heroic Spirits, Anubis will absolutely not summon the undead to aid him for he considers it utterly disrespectful. One weakness that can be exploited is that Anubis will never fight within the confines of a graveyard for fear of damaging it through collateral damage, any person trying to escape the Lord of the Dead would be wise to take shelter in a church and its surrounding land. Another thing to note is that holy symbols and artifacts such as crucifixes will not repel Anubis like they would the Dullahan and other malevolent spirits. Roles Fate/ fake prophecy Anubis is the summoned Servant of Duke Hargrave during the events of Fate/ Fake Prophecy however their relationship is more of an uneasy collaboration than that of servitude as Anubis has displayed the ability to resist command spells due to his 100% divinity, mitigating their effects significantly. Abilities Anubis' class is a strange one for his magic power is extremely high however his physical qualities rival that of high level Saber class Servants and even Berserkers like Heracles. He is classified as a Deviant Caster and uses his magic to supplement his strength when he strikes with his fists instead of projecting it in a spell or energy blast. Anubis is able to detonate the air with his fists, resulting in a large blast of heat emanating from his hands to supplement his strength. This is his basic form of attack and the most effective for he lacks a weapon of any kind. Due to his powers over necromancy, he can kill any unprotected human or animal with a single touch however this would be the result of forcefully ripping the target's soul out of their body, while killing the person is not an issue it's the unwanted stress and pain it causes the soul which is the part he cares about, which is somewhat ironic as he doesn't care for the living but as soon as they're dead he will protect them immediately. This power can not usually be used on a Heroic Spirit of any kind although he can consume their souls once they are dead if he has to for power, this doesn't destroy the soul rather it depletes its mana then sends it back to the Throne of Heroes. It is possible to tear the souls out of Heroic Spirits if the soul isn't particularly powerful or lacks will power on its own, such as Berserker Wendigo who was little more than a beast. This meant battling both the soul and the pull of the Throne of Heroes however for a god like Anubis it is possible if he consumes a large amount of mana. Even at full power, Anubis would not be able to tear the soul out of Servants like Arturia Pendragon for her will is too powerful. His strongest asset is his Noble Phantasm, the Scales of Ma'at (he must be summoned at full power before he can manifest it). The Scales of Ma'at can be used to equalize the strength of Anubis against his adversary, be it conceptual or physical. This results in his power growing if the target is stronger than he is or in most cases, his power being supplemented to become greater than that of his target's. To hypothetically put it into perspective: Arturia Pendragon is about to unleash Excalibur against Anubis, Anubis can use the Scales of Ma'at to increase his personal power level to that of the energy Excalibur releases therefore he can strike back with his fists with a blast of thermal (or necromancy) energy equal to or greater than that of Excalibur for as long as his adversary remains at that level of power. Because of his trump card, Anubis is best fought without the use of abilities and for the most part, Noble Phantasms of great power. Agile fighters like Lancers are particularly effective as Anubis is very slow for a Heroic Spirit, however if they are somehow caught it would surely result in their death from his crushing strength and raw projected power. Anubis can also use standard magecraft due to his nature as a Caster. His most powerful attack can be used when the Scales of Ma'at absorb the power of an enemy's attack and redirect it as a beam of pure thermal energy equal to twice the power of the power absorbed. It can also be converted into an equally powerful thermal shield. His necromancy abilities when combined with his Noble Phantasm can potentially burn the souls of all sentient creatures in a radius of hundreds of kilometers to nothingness, however this is just potential power as he would never do such a thing. This, like his other necromancy powers, have no effect on Servants of any kind. Anubis also has high rates of regeneration by expending mana in large quantities, this is evident when Diarmuid Ua Duibhne impales him through the back with Gáe Dearg which cancels mana thus having a great effect on his mana hungry body. However, the wound was repaired within the day. The greatest counter to Anubis is the Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh due to Anubis' 100% divinity being susceptible to Enkidu. The only time this would be reversed is if Gilgamesh were to use Ea instead, resulting in Anubis' power growing equal to or greater than that of the Sword of Rupture if he had the Scales of Ma'at summoned at the time. The only strength and weakness of his Noble Phantasm is that it is entirely subjective and relative to his target. Trivia The Scales of Ma'at are the same scales displayed as the icon of the Ruler class (Jeanne d'Arc) of Servant in Fate/ Grand Order even though Anubis makes no appearance. His Cultural Sphere is Egypt and history museums. While in Egypt or around an Egyptian exhibition his mana rank is increased to EX. Category:Heroic Spirits